


Monstre dans Voleur

by the_author_anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Will is Javert, and Hannibal is Valjean, will add more tags as characters are introduced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_anonymous/pseuds/the_author_anonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Les Mis/ Hannibal AU nobody asked for:</p>
<p>In which Will Graham is still an empath in law enforcement, and Hannibal is still a cannibalistic bastard (though that's not what he's in for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstre dans Voleur

Will Graham had been a guard at Toulon prison for a grand total of three months. In that time he had sent Chief Inspector Crawford no less than ten letters, all asking for reassignment with varying degrees of pleading and hostility. As of yesterday, his requests had been denied ten times. Sighing miserably he pulled his coat tighter around him as he stood in the lashing rain. His unfocused gaze was pointed down at the prisoners laboring below him.   
The job hadn’t started off badly; it required little interpersonal communication from him, and the prisoners tended to avoid looking their jailers in the eye. It was nice, for a while, to strut around all these convicts and never know what lay in their hearts. Regardless of their guilt, Will knew he would not like what he would see if his gaze met theirs. He kept his head down, did his job, and that was that.   
And then he met Hannibal Lecter.   
Prisoner 24601, who despite 19 years of incarceration refused to lower his gaze. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem for Will, as he had perfected the art of avoiding eye contact at a young age. But all it had taken was one slip, one second of Will looking down at the prisoner at exactly the wrong time-  
Will shivered. There was true darkness in those eyes, a shadowy hunger, of the like he had never seen. The glistening maroon reflected the true monster within, and the little voice in the back of his head whispered, murderer. Lecter’s lips curled up in a smirk as Will’s gaze darted away, as if he knew what Will had seen within him. After the incident it seemed as if the prisoner had taken a special interest in Will, as he never went a day without catching a glimpse of 24601 in the corner of his eye, watching.  
The prisoners were afraid of him, and the guards wary. Will asked around and found out that he had originally been incarcerated for breaking and entering. When asked why he had broken the window and entered the du Maurier house, Lecter would only ever smile and say he was looking to steal a loaf of bread, to feed his poor sister. Somehow he doubted that Lecter’s statement was truly the case.  
So far, he had been unable to find any record of Mischa Lecter that wasn’t at least 25 years old.  
Lecter’s escape attempts had stacked years on his original sentence. He had never killed anyone in his endeavors for freedom; keeping up his charade as the non-violent criminal, Will supposed. But there were a mysterious number of disappearances before each one, of guards and prisoners alike. There was no evidence that pointed to the veracity of Will’s suspicions, but he knew Lecter was to blame.  
“Sir!” Will startled out of his murky thoughts, jumping around to face his new companion. A messenger now stood beside him, hugging a few scraps of paper to his chest to keep them safe from the rain. Will focused on the rain dripping from his beaked nose as he spoke again.  
“Sir, I have orders for the release of several of your prisoners today,” He began, thrusting the documents hurriedly into Will’s hand, “They require your signature before they can be sent on their way.”  
Will glanced through the now sodden paper, muttering under his breath,   
“Abel Gideon, prisoner 23454, to be released,  
Francis Dolarhyde, prisoner 24543, to be released,  
Hannibal Lec-“  
Will’s breath caught in his throat, eyes wide.  
“Hannibal Lecter, prisoner 24601, to be released. . .”  
No. He couldn’t go free! Will clenched the papers tightly, the messenger eyeing the crumpling documents. If that man were to go free . . . Will could only imagine the havoc he would wreak. He read the release order again. There was no way for him to deny it, he had no evidence. Hannibal Lecter was a free man.   
Will took the pen and ink proffered by the messenger, and absentmindedly scrawled his name at the bottom of each page. There was little chance of the ink drying in the constant downpour, so he did not bother trying. He pulled out Lecter’s release papers, handing the other two back to the messenger.   
“See that those are delivered. I will take care of this one,” He ordered. The messenger offered a short salute, before hurrying back the way he came. Will turned his eyes back to the prisoners below him, now beginning their march back to their cells. He picked out 24601 easily. Steeling himself, he began the long march down to free a dangerous man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I already have further chapters planned, so hopefully I'll get around to writing those/ editing this soon. Let me know what you think!


End file.
